Breaking Free
by Checkstand Five
Summary: Highschool AU. Sienna is just starting highschool and things are looking up, but could new romances, new friends and new enemies change the course of her life? Kiku x OC, R&R please.
1. We're breaking free

_**AN: Hey everybody! This is my first Hetalia fic, so please be nice! This is about my OC named Sienna Niani. If you don't like that, why did you click on this in the first place? Anyway, to everyone else who is going to read this: I will try to update as soon as possible, because I love writing and I have help with my beta reader so if something is wrong with the story, be mad at her not me XD just kidding! Anyway we will have constant updates so enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, circling around bystanders and jumping over rocks. "Oh no!" I said to myself, "I'm late!" I dashed up the stairs to my highschool, I can't believe I'm late on the very first day!

I slid down the hallways mumbling "234" over and over to myself so I didn't forget. 232...233...234! Here's my classroom! As I opened up the door, seeing everyone stare at me, made me even more nervous. I was such a mess, my breathing was uneven, my long blonde hair was tangled from the wind, and my face was flushed.

'oh god, oh god, oh god...' My thoughts kept repeating. I was blushing more and more as everyone stared at me, all of the girl's faces pained with a scowl and the guy's face's with surprised smiles, some were even drooling.

"U-um..." I tried to still my breathing and stop myself from stuttering as I walked further inside the classroom, handing a note to the teacher. "I'm sorry I was so late! I had to take my brother to first grade." The teacher put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "It's quite alright." he said with a smile, turning back to everyone.

"Okay class, meet Sienna Niani. Sienna, why don't you got take a seat in that empty chair between Arthur and Kiku?"

I nodded and bashfully looked down while hurrying over to the desk with a single empty seat between two boys. On my right was a young asian boy who I assumed was Kiku and on my left was a blond boy with large eyebrows who I assumed was Arthur.

After I had taken my seat the teacher rustled with some papers. "Okay class, open up your books..." Oh no! I forgot the book they had given me at home! I blushed firmly and watched everyone become quiet around me, only the soft sound of flipping pages graced my ears once in a while. "U-um.." I looked to the right and saw Kiku scoot closer, almost pressing against my side. "We could share a book if you would like..." I blushed a bit but smiled and thanked him.

When I started reading the book, from the corner of my eye, I noticed Kiku looking up at me constantly, his cheeks almost as red as mine.

* * *

**~LATER~**

* * *

As we all began to put away the books, Kiku reached out to pick up his book, and I reached out to grab it for him, he accidentally put his hand on mine and I blushed and pulled my hand back. "S-sorry.." he said. "oh! No no no! It's fine!"

We sat quietly before I finally spoke "Thanks again, by the way, my name is Siena Niani, I am a freshman"

He smiled "Well nice to meet you Sienna, I am Kiku Honda, it is my first year as well"

"That's great!" I was smiling too "Maybe since we are both new to this, we could be friends?"

Kiku was silent before he replied " I would like that alot" a small smile on his lips and his cheeks lightly blushing.

I laughed nervously and suddenly the teacher called out "Okay everyone, get into pairs!" Suddenly every boy jumped out of their seats and crowded around me.

A large boy with glasses bounded towards me like a bull in a china shop, his feet trampling over Kiku's backpack

"Hey! I'm Alfred! Would you like to pair with me-?"

Arthur, who sat next to me on my left, scooted his seat closer to mine and reached across my desk to grab a handful of Alfred's shirt collar "Shut up you bloody idiot! Sienna I think we should-"

An older looking male student placed his elbow on my desk and smiled at me "Bonjour pretty girl, lets be partners, no?"

All the boys crowded me and I saw the disappointed look of Kiku from right next to me. "I..I-" I began, only to be interrupted by an asian boy with long hair and a very loud voice.. "Hiya! Let's be partners, Aru!"

Another frightening student crowded me "Heelo, Ivan wants to be partners with you, da!"

I was overwhelmed by everyone to say the least and began to cry. I covered my eyes with my hands because I was so embarrassed by crying over something so trivial, I hoped they wouldn't pay attention and make fun of me or call me a crybaby.

"Oh. Look what you've done she's crying!" Said Ivan. "Aiyaa! Oh no! I'm sorry!" Said the chinese boy who spoke so fast, I could hardly tell what he was saying.

I ignored everyone and kept crying my face heated from everyone watching me break down. I was having a hard time breathing, when suddenly someone hugged me. It felt so good and comforting I didn't even know who it was but I wrapped my arms around them and buried my face in their chest, forgetting for a moment that I broke down in tears in front of everyone, on my first day or highschool.

They began to comfortingly pat my back, and when I looked up with foggy eyes I saw Kiku with a sad smile hugging me.

* * *

_**AN: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! XP Also my beta reader is Zevris, she is awesome! Check out her stories sometime! :D  
**_


	2. Soaring

**A/N: OMGOMGOMG! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! You're all too nice xD I have my two awesome BFF beta readers helping me this chap! They are seriously the best ever and I totally recommend them! Thanks to UndeadRegality and Zevris for making this fic amazing! Don't forget to check them out. ;) Thank you for reading my story!**

* * *

We stood there in each others arms for what seemed like forever. I felt myself stop crying and began to reluctantly break away from his grip. I blushed when I looked up into his beautiful eyes, but the moment was broken when suddenly the school bell rang and I immediately ran out of class. _'I'm glad to be out of there!'_ I thought to myself, holding my hot cheeks.

I began walking in circles, not sure where I was going, I pulled the slip of paper from my bookbag and gazed over it. My next class was art, I smiled with happiness, I loved drawing all my life, whenever I was sad or lonely or angry, I would draw out my feelings. "Okay," I mumbled to myself, "art is 335."

I kept looking all over, however, I couldn't find art anywhere. I saw a blond boy with his hair slicked back and glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Excuse me!" I called out to him, unintentionally interrupting the conversation he held with two other boys.

"Yes?"

"You don't possibly know where art is, do you?" I asked hoping he knew.

"Oh!" he said putting away the papers he was holding in his backpack.

"Feliciano is going to art too. I'm sure he'd love to show you where it is." He said, and the young boy with red-ish brown hair he was talking to swerved around him and greeted me."Hi~" He said and began walking with me, putting a hand on my back and directing me to wherever art was. It was a simple friendly gesture, but his hand made my back feel unusually hot.

The walk was only a couple minutes, but the boy's presence made it seem like much longer. Every once in a while, the pressure on my back would shift slightly, and soon I realized that it may have been more than a simple act of kindness. I felt my cheeks flush. As we walked down the halls, albeit a bit slowly, I could feel the gazes of the other boys as they scanned over me.

Nervously, I glanced up to the boy escorting me, and instantly our eyes met. "You know..." He glanced down, "You're really pretty," He said quietly in a thick Italian accent. I blushed again. "Thanks" I responded, smiling. He smiled back sweetly. The rest of our journey through the hallways was in silence.

Finally, we arrived at the art room. As soon as the two of us walked in, the boys in the class turned to me. So did the girls, although when I met their line of vision I could tell they felt a strong dislike towards me. I felt instantly self-conscious. I turned my gaze down and hurried to my seat, with the Italian boy sitting beside me. When I looked up, I saw that half of the boys in the room had scooted closer to me.

I looked around the room nervously, hoping that the teacher would come in soon so that class could start. "Where do you think the teacher is?" I asked quietly. "I don't know," The Italian boy replied. "But I'm glad she's not in yet. It gives me more time to concentrate on you." He smiled again. I felt myself grow hot. We stared at each other for a bit, our cheeks becoming redder by the second.

Finally, I managed to tear myself away from his amber-colored eyes. "By the way," I said, the blush on my face beginning to fade. "What was your name, again?" "Feliciano." He replied. "But you can just call me Feli." I smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you."

The teacher walked into the room then, and we all quieted down. She smiled to the class, introduced herself, and passed out paper to everyone. "Your first assignment is to draw a flower. It doesn't have to be fancy, but please put effort into it." Everyone got out pencils and began to draw.

I reached into my bookbag and looked for my pencils. 'Huh?' I searched all over in my bookbag to realize I had forgotten my pencils at home! I glanced up and saw everyone drawing on their paper and me being in the middle of the class with no pencil! I blushed and looked down, why did I have to be so forgetful!?

"E-excuse me..." Said an italian boy, however, this boy was not the same boy I had met earlier. He had darker hair and a deep scowl, along with a deep blush on his face. "Y..you could borrow my pencil if you'd like..." He said outstretching his arm tightly gripping a pencil, adverting eye contact with me.

I blushed and took the pencil he was holding. "Thank you very much" As I began to draw a flower, the boy stared at me. "What is your name?" He asked me as I continued to draw. "I'm Siena Niani. I'm a freshman." "I'm a freshman too! My name's Lovino. I see you've met my idiot brother." He said, glaring at his brother, Feli, who was scooting closer to me.

I finished sketching my flower and had just begun to shade it when I heard the teacher speak up loudly. "Time's up! Okay, class, write your name and the date on the top and pass your papers down." I handed my paper to Feli and he handed it to the teacher.

The teacher's jaw dropped in awe as she stared down at my paper. "S-Siena? This is... beautiful!" she exclaimed. Everyone jumped out of their seats, to look at my paper she held in her hand. I blushed "I-it's really not that good." I said modestly, almost everyone in the room started to shout their objection, some people even offered to pay me some money if they could keep the beautiful portrait, but mostly all I heard was loud voices on top of one another.

"I-I"

I started to feel overwhelmed again, large smiles and loud voices enrapturing me and freezing me to the spot.

Amidst the crowd of overzealous teenagers, I felt a warm safe arm wrap around my shoulders, and I looked up to see Feli's deep brown eyes capturing every feeling i felt in my body, making all of my discomfort wash away. Even over cheers and shouts, I heard as clear as a bell, as if there was no other sound, the endearing words uttered in that musical accent.

"Ve~ don't worry! I will walk you to class!" Our eyes seemed to be connected "You are safe with me Siena."

Those words made me feel so much better, I felt tears of happiness well up in my eyes, I had someone to keep me safe and protect me, it was possibly the best feeling in the world. Being with Feliciano felt so natural and wonderful but suddenly Kiku's smiling face popped into my mind. Strange, I wonder why?

Just as Feli and I stood there, the teachers demanding voice resounded and explained class was over and everyone sighed as they dispersed and stopped circling me.

"Ms. Niani" The teacher began "This truly is a masterful piece of art, better than anything I have seen in all of my years as a art student and art teacher. I would be honored if I could present it at the very prestigious 'Vinnea ria fine art museum', they are always interested in beautiful pieces such as this. I haven't even dared to present my own works to the museum, so this is quite the opportunity"

The teacher smiled expectantly, waiting for my response.

I was so surprised at first, my heart nearly stopped, this was a huge honor! Feli's eyes widened even further in surprise. Most adults who went to expensive art schools didn't even get this honor, but me, barely a highschool student? I didn't even think I was that good at drawing!

I felt tears of happiness once again well in my eyes as I swelled with pride.

"o-oh my! I am so honored! Thank you so much!" I practically screamed in gratitude. I thought I might just float away into the clouds, but i felt grounded with the strong arm firmly resting on me.

"Siena, you deserve this!" Feliciano laughed out his eyes smiling brightly at me. I smiled back.

"Yes you do" affirmed the teacher "Next Monday I will make sure your art gets an audience!"

"Oh thank you so much ma'am! Thank you too for the support Feli." I was blushing again, and so was Feli, when I suddenly saw Feli's brother approach us.

"Siena, sorry those jerks were crowding you, I will make sure they never look at you indecently again!"

"um Lovino, it's okay I-"

Lovino was blushing and looking at the ground he quitely mumbled " you can c-call me Lovi, y-you know, if you want to!" Lovino then met my gaze, his cheeks a blush dusted on them "may I please walk you to class Siena?"

"Hey no! I was gonna walk her to class!" screamed Feli.

"She wouldn't be able to stand a minute of your ugly face!" Shouted Lovi.

They began to fight and hit each other. I was scared that they would get hurt, but I didn't know what to do. I screamed for someone to stop their fight and soon the teacher broke up their brawl.

I was ashamed that now I was crying. I hoped no one saw, but I was so sad, two of my friends were fighting, and over me! I couldn't be near anyone anymore and I ran to the girl's bathroom to cry, hoping no one saw me.

* * *

A/N: :D Please R&R! Thank you for reading this chapter, the next one will be out very soon! ^.^


End file.
